The Truth Behind Twilight: Outtake 1
by BellaMidnightsFog
Summary: This an outtake for chapter 8 Nightmare of my story The Truth Behind Twilight.It's related M and of what was in Charlie's mind in the beginning of the chapter that upset Edward so much.It has child abuse in it so if you don't like it then do NOT read it.


_Hello everyone this an outtake for chapter 8 (Nightmare) of my story (The Truth Behind Twilight). It's related M and of what was in Charlie's mind in the beginning of the chapter that upset Edward so much. It has child abuse in it so if you don't like it then do _NOT_ read it._

_A/N: I don't own __**Twilight**__._

_Enjoy _

**EPOV**

I felt my body freez in pain as the next words escaped Charlie's mouth. "Nessie, is your father or someone else hurting you and your mother?" he yelled.

I could hear the shock in every mind in the house upon hearing Charlie's words.

_Oh my!_ Esme thought. As Rosalie and Jacob hissed at the mar idea of someone hurting Nessie. I could hear the confusing and concern in the others thoughts but I was barely able to focus on it as Charlie's angry thoughts screamed in my mind.

_Did that lowlife put his hands on my daughter? Did he hurt her or Renesmee? I will kill him, I don't fucking care what he is. I will kill him with my own hands! _Charlie's fire was behind words but I couldn't find it in myself to admire his protectiveness over Bella and Renesmee as his next thoughts reached me.

His Chief of police mind had reshaped every abused scenario, every assault case he had ever seen or heard so that Renesmee and Bella were the victim in them. In seconds his mind had tortured me with image after image of broken Bella and Nessie and in each one I was the monster who did that to them:

_Renesmee was sitting on her stomach in the living room coloring and drawing as she hummed to herself. The door behind her opened and closed suddenly with a loud thud. The Edward in Charlie's thoughts glared at her tiny form as she looked up in fear._

"_What are you doing, you stupid worthless girl?" he snared as he made his way toward her looking like an predatory about to attack his pray._

_She shook in fear as her terrified eyes looked in his angry once, "I was just drawing dad."_

_He hissed at her as he yanked her from her hair up so her face and his were at the same level. "What the fuck did I tell you to call me, you little whore?" he spited on her._

_Renesmee cried in pain as his hold on her hair tighten, "Si…r." she stuttered looking away from his hateful face._

_He used his other hand to force to look at him roughly, "What again?" he asked with a sick smirk on his face, squeezing her face painfully._

"_Sir!" she sobbed, shacking in his arms._

_He laughed at her before throwing her small body roughly on the ground, making her yelp in pain. He crouched above her shacking form and pushed her to the wall with his feet until she was sandwiched between his foot and the wall. He squeezed her rips harder pushing her more and ducked the heel of his shoes in her stomach making her fight for her breath. _

"_Where's your momma, angel?" he asked her with a scary mocking sweet voice, pushing his heel more in her tiny tummy._

_She screamed in pain, warping her small hands around his ankle trying to tear his foot away from her body but it was for no use._

_He slapped her hard on the face, "Where's your fucking mother?" he screamed on her face._

"_The market." She sobbed. _

_An sick evil smile appeared on his face, "Oh really?" he asked his voice amused and scarily pleasured. "You see Renesmee, daddy has a little problem. Well not really little," he chuckled, "it's a huge one, a really huge and hard one," he smirked at her horror stick face, "and he would love for you to help him with it. What do you say angel?" _

_The look of terror on her face was an evidence that she knew every well what was about to happen. She whimpered in fear._

_His face lighted up at the sound of her suffer, "That seems like a yes to me." He chuckled and fisting her shirt in his hands. "First this must go with the rest of your clothes." He said as he started to take her clothes off._

"_Edward!" a scared yet angry voice came from the door step, "Stop! Fucking stop Edward! Don't you dare take her clothes off!" Bella yelled making her way toward her daughter. _

_He turned around so he was facing Bella and was satisfied with the look of pear horror on her face. "So you are home." He smirked as he made his way to Bella leaving Renesmee sobbing on the wall. "Mmm, that's better. Now I can have the double of fun." He chuckled pushing her shacking form on the couch._

"_What?... what were you doing?" she shuttered in horror._

"_Nothing." He shrugged, "just having some fun." He laughed as the color escaped her face. "You weren't here to take care of this," he said putting her hand on his hard cock, "so I thought she could do it for me." He told her innocently raising an eyebrow._

_She started to shack more, "You… you promised… not to touch her… like that!" she was sobbing now, her tone pleading._

"_Well what was I suppose to do?" he asked faking pain. "You know how much edgy I became when I had a hard dick in my pants!" he pouted. He laughed more as her face started to became green. "Enough with that now," he said yanking her hair making her cry in pain, "you have to take care of this." He said freeing his cock from his pants._

"_Renesmee!" she whimpered._

"_Let her watch," he snared, "after all someday she will do this to someone," he add with smirk, "hopefully it would be me." He chuckled. And before Bella could respond he pushed his dick in her mouth and fisted her hair in his hands as he started to fuck her mouth roughly, slamming into her face with force enough to make her cry in pain every time._

_He was moaning when he heard Renesmee sobs became louder, he looked at her and smiled when he saw her shack in the corner of the room, "Are you enjoying this, angel?" he asked her while fucking Bella's mouth harder, "I hope you became as good as your momma someday." He chuckled when she whimpered in horror._

_He could feel Bella sob around him and it was only turning him on more. It didn't take longer than that before he come in Bella's mouth grounding like an animal._

_He yanked Bella away from him and laughed when she started to cough roughly and sob. He took her from her hair and through her to the wall next to Renesmee. He watch in pleasure as the girls curled up against each others. Bella hugged Renesmee to her chest trying to shield the little girl from the monster who was laughing above them._

"_Stop Edward. Please I beg you stop," she sobbed with Renesmee, "I will do anything you want just please, please stop. I can't take it anymore, Renesmee can't take it anymore. Please. Please." She pleaded as his laughter became higher._

I bitted my lips to stop me from crying out loud from the agony that went through my body with these images. I knew that if I had been a human I would have been sick. Without thinking I crushed Bella tight to my chest holding her, protecting her from the evil that want to hurt her and our little miracle. Every fiber in my being was screaming for me to run to Renesmee to hold her and protect her with my own life. The second Bella head touched my chest the images from Charlie's mind disappeared but the damage was done, the pain I suffered watching his thought would always be there. After all I was a vampire with perfect memory.


End file.
